


Heartfelt Confession

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: Sweet Little Roses [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, F/M, Fluff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Romance, Sequel to Sweet Little Roses, ShuAnn, Was deleted, akirann, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: A few months have passed since her hospitalization, and Ann still hasn’t give Ren a proper answer to his confession yet. Now that everything is all settled, Ann wants to try and confess her feelings to him, but coming up with the right words are a lot easier said than done. [Sequel to Sweet Little Roses]





	Heartfelt Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was actually posted a couple days back, but I took it down since I wasn't satisfied with it—that, and it didn't seem like it was getting much response. But, after some thought, I decided to put this back up since I worked on this for a while and felt like it'd be a waste to just throw it out like that.
> 
> Anyways, this is a sequel to Sweet Little Roses. Some time ago, I said that I might do a sequel to it. Well, I finally got around to it and here it is. It’s actually a lot… shorter than the original story, but I think it makes a good epilogue to it.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado...

Since the day of her hospitalization, nothing much had changed between Ann and Ren. With all the things that transpired in the following weeks, along with her modeling gig, neither had the time to sit down together and discuss what happened that day.

_“Isn’t it obvious? Can’t you see... that I—”_

He brought her roses as a get-well soon gift. A gift by him only, separate from the Phantom Thieves.

“_It’s pretty universal that roses are a symbol of love. I mean, like, for instance... if you want to let a girl know how special she is to you, but can’t because you’re a little shy, just give her some red or pink roses and she’ll get the message––preferably pink in that case.”_

Pink roses too—a very sweet color which carried a sweet romantic message behind them.

_ “Pink roses are a bit more subtle. They express an innocent kind of love that has yet to develop, which makes them more suitable for those kind of occasions.”_

He had already made his feelings for her known in his own sly, subtle way. It wasn’t a direct confession, per se—but, with little prompting...

_“Roses really are nice... They’re beautiful and meaningful––and could also be used to express many feelings without words.”_

He made it clear.

_“Good. Then, I did my part... It’s your turn now.”_

Well... not clear at first. It took a while for it to click to Ann, but she eventually got the message. Though, of course, by the time she figured it all out, he had already left the room.

“T-Thank you for the roses...”

One would think it’d be easy for Ann to confess and pour her heart out to him by now...

“Ren... I like you.”

One would think it’d be as simple as that.”

“N-No, wait! I... I really like you!!!”

Just three little words...

“Like, really REALLY!!!”

And then... a happy ever after.

** _BANG!!! BANG!!!_ **

Ann jumped.

“YO!!! Hurry it up in there, will ya!?” an irritated voice fussed behind the bathroom door. “I gotta take a leak!!!!”

But no... it wasn’t as easy as some would think.

“Ugh!!!” Ann groaned, ruffling her head. “Hold on a sec, Ryuji!!!”

Seriously... why was she always interrupted in times like this? She needed to get this down as soon as she could!

“You’ve been in here for like... twenty minutes already!!!” he complained. “Did you fall down the toilet or something? Geez!!!”

“Quit exaggerating!!! I’ve only been here five minutes—I’m almost done!!!” She looked back at the mirror, doing a couple more touch-ups to her bangs and ensuring her make-up was still intact: No noticeable blemishes or dark smears. Her pigtails up and immaculate. No crumbs on her cheeks or mouth...

Perfect. All set.

“I don’t care!!!! Hurry up!!!!” Ryuji rushed.

Since that day, Ann never really got a chance to follow up with her confession. It wasn’t that she didn’t try, but so many things had happened during that course of time that got in the way. Haru’s father was murdered—the Phantom Thieves were framed for the murder. There was infiltrating Niijima Sae’s palace—then Ren being captured, interrogated, and almost murdered. Then, there was infiltrating Shido’s palace and defeating him—only for the people of Japan to be indifferent to the reveal of his deceit and lies. And finally, there was going into Mementos for the last time—defeating a crazy god to save the world.

Christmas Eve would’ve been the perfect time to let Ren know about her feelings, but her parents came back on short notice and she had no choice but to return home shortly afterward. At first, Ann had been fine with that. She figured she’d just let him know by Christmas then...

...Except he turned himself in to the police that next morning.

Ren was in juvie for the next few months, but Ann and the rest of the team never gave up on proving his innocence. After all their hard efforts, going all throughout Tokyo and the surrounding areas for pieces of evidence, Ren was eventually released and was now on his way back to the cafe where she and everyone were waiting.

Would this be a good time to say it? There was no say in what could happen to him again. That, and he was leaving Tokyo soon—next month, to be exact. Ann needed to really hustle if she intended on giving him an answer to his own confession.

“I... I mean it, Ren...” she tried again, looking intently into the mirror—imagining it was him on the other side.

But... what if he got tired of waiting and moved on? Was it too late?

“I really like you...”

Regardless, she still needed to be honest with him anyways. He deserved to at least know his feelings _were_ reciprocated.

“No... I _love_ you. After everything we’ve been through together... I realized that—”

Ryuji banged on the door again.

“GODDAMMIT ANN!!!” he cursed, shouting out in desperation, “I can’t hold it anymore!!! HURRY UP!!!!!”

Ann let out a long sigh, and then finally came out—much to Ryuji’s relief. Walking up to one of the booths, she thought about her confession some more, wondering when would be the best time to let him know. Should she let him know later after everyone went home tonight? Tonight should be good, right? Or would Ren be too tired to hear her out?

Then, she realized something:

Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day.

An idea lit in her head. She clapped her hands in glee._ Oh, right! I should tell him tomorrow then!_ she thought to herself. _That would be the perfect time! I could make him some chocolate as a gift, then BAM! I tell him right then and there!_

Perfect. It was a perfect plan indeed. Now, all she needed to do was make the chocolate and plan the right words to say. The chocolate would be a wonderful starter to the conversation too. “I made this for you because I love you,” she could tell him. Or, maybe she could say, “Please take this chocolate as a token of my feelings for you!” after she professed her love to him.

Okay... maybe that last one was too silly.

Several minutes later, a bell chimed from behind her. He made it finally. Ann smiled, standing from her seat to turn around and give him a warm greeting:

“Welcome back, Ren!”

Ren gave her that fond tenderhearted look in response, something that gave her more hope. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to tell him yet. Maybe she still had a chance.

Regardless, Ann was going to do it—she was going to give it her all. No more delays and silly excuses. She was going to go to him, look him in the eye, and tell him straight that she loved him. All of this done tomorrow on Valentine’s Day.

Her plan was officially set.

* * *

The next evening, Ann made preparations for her confession. First, it was the chocolate, which actually came out to be pretty good in her tastes. Hopefully, Ren would also agree, since she really poured all her heart into it.

Second was looking the part—she had to look her best for this special moment, after all. So she decided going with her lavender blue button-up shirt under that red and white jersey jacket she liked to wear in the cold winters, a white skirt, and some black leggings. She decided to go just a tad heavier on the make-up than usual this time around: just a few touches of foundation, a puff of light blush, some eyeliner and mascara, and a brush of cherry lip gloss. Instead of her usual pigtails, she opted to just let her ash blonde waves down, letting them cascade down to her back.

_“I... have never seen you with your hair down like this before...”_

She remembered him playing with her hair for a bit in the hospital room, complimenting her despite her sick outward appearance.

_“It’s... nice. You look really... pretty... like this.”_

A small giddy smile suffused her lips as she curled a strand around her finger, twirling it in a silly daze. He was such a smooth charmer with sweet words at times, but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t gush over them a bit. In fact, she loved it when he complimented her at random moments. Who wouldn’t? Compliments are incredibly flattering—especially if they’re by the object of one’s affection.

But, back to the matter at hand...

Third, was finding the right words to say...

...which wasn’t exactly the easiest per se.

As she spent time in the kitchen making the milk chocolate for him, she practiced various lines to say, much like yesterday’s session in front of the bathroom mirror in Leblanc. But, every line she tried was never right. It was either too corny or not genuine enough, and there needed to be a balance, dammit!

_“You’re worried over nothing, Ann,”_ said Shiho on the other line as Ann stirred the chocolate in the mixing bowl. _“Just tell him how you feel. Be honest. I’m sure he’d be happy either way.”_

“I know... it’s just— what if it’s too late?” Ann worried, using her shoulder to hold her cellphone to her ear. “Maybe I screwed up by waiting this long.”

_“Well, regardless, you should still tell him,”_ Shiho advised anyways._ “You never know. Maybe he’s been waiting this entire time.”_

“I don’t know...” the nervous blonde doubted, pouring the chocolate mix into the heart shaped molds on the countertop. “I don’t know. I mean— could someone really wait THAT long for an answer?”

_“Well... why’d you wait THAT long in the first place, Ann?”_

“Uh...” Ann wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain the situation without exposing her old identity. “...because of... things.”

_“ ‘Things’, huh?”_ There was skepticism in her best friend’s voice._ “Well, whatever it is... Just get on with it and tell the boy how you feel. What’s the worst he could say— ‘Sorry, I don’t feel that way anymore?’”_

Well, actually—yeah. That _was_ actually the worst he could say, as a matter of fact.

Ann sighed, setting the silicone tray of chocolate filled hearts in the fridge.

“Don’t worry, Shiho,” Ann reassured. “I’m going to tell him by the end of today. That’s my goal—I’m not giving up now.”

_“That’s the spirit, Ann! You can do it, I believe in you!”_ Shiho encouraged with a bright beam in her voice. _“Anyways, I have to go. My doctor’s appointment is in a few minutes. I’ll call you later, okay? Bye!”_

“Bye, Shiho! Good luck!” Ann said before hanging up, heading to the couch in her living room. “Alright... once the chocolates are finished, I’ll head over to Leblanc,” she said to herself, slumping back in her seat. “Hopefully, the plan goes well...”

She could only hope for now.

* * *

Night had already fallen upon the streets of Yongen-Jaya, the street lights already flickering on as the blonde stood out in front of Leblanc’s entrance. She planted a hand over her pounding chest, feeling like it was going to burst.

“Okay, Ann… Deep breaths…” she steadied herself, taking in a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the strap of her bag. This was it. After all those hours she poured in, practicing in front of the mirror, pacing around the kitchen ruminating over the right words to say, it was time to set things straight between them. She was going to say it. She was going to give him an answer. No more excuses. No more beating around the bush. She was going to do it, and she was going to get it done now.

Ann took in another deep breath and closed her eyes, counting down from ten…

…and then, clutching the handle…

** _BANG!!!!_ **

“I LOVE YOU!!!” she shouted out as she barged into the cafe, eyes screwed shut and hands clenched in fists at her sides. “There! I said it!! I did my part!!! Happy? I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I—”

But…. when she finally opened her eyes…

“Uh… He’s not here?” said Sojiro with an expression between confusion and amusement. “I’m, uh—” He scratched his head. “—assuming you meant that for him, right?”

Oh… _GOD!!!_

Ann erupted in scarlet. Not only was he there in the cafe, but there was even an audience of four too—each one staring at her intently!

Immediately, she bowed deeply again and again, unable to look at the middle-aged cafe owner in the eye.

“O-Oh my god! Oh my god!!! OH MY GOD!!!!” she flipped out with each bow. “I’m so sorry, Boss! I thought Ren was—”

“Ann?” said a voice from behind her.

She jumped, swiveling around to find the bespectacled shaggy-haired boy right behind her at the entrance.

“Ren!!!” Ann squeaked. “W-Where…” she paused, her eyes narrowing sharply in vexation. “Where were you!?”

“Oh.” He smiled, showing her a plastic bag of items in his hand. “I was just out buying a few things from the grocery store,” he explained. “What brings you here?”

Ann’s face fell and she looked away. All of a sudden, all the courage she built up flew out of the door. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life.

“Ann?” Ren stepped up to her, looking concerned. “Hey. What’s wrong? You look ups—”

Before he had a chance to finish, she jolted out of the cafe without a beat, almost knocking him over as she burst through the door.

Well… so much for a heartfelt confession.

* * *

Ann came to a stop at a pillar in the train station, her back now leaning up against it as she tried to catch her breath.

She couldn’t believe herself. Why did she run? He was right there! All those preparations she made—all wasted because she got a little embarrassed? Running away just made things _a hundred_ times worse.

“I’m... such an idiot...” she sulked, sliding down onto the ground. She slumped over and buried her face in her legs. “I should’ve just told him right there... But _noooo_....” Her hands ruffled her hair in frustration. “Stupid me just had to chicken out and run away again. Ugh!!!! What’s wrong with me!?”

“Tell me what?”

Her ears twitched. That voice. Ann immediately looked up, jumping up on her feet at the sight of him.

“R-Ren!?”

The bespectacled boy chuckled, pocketing his hands in his pockets. “I’m assuming it’s me you’re talking about,” he said. “Boss told me that you came by looking for me. Something about you wanting to tell me something?”

Of course he would...

“O-Oh...” Ann replied, nervously sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. “...well, um... I guess so.”

“And?”

“And, well...” she paused, eyes unable to meet his gaze, “...I...”

“What is it?” he asked.

_Come on, Ann! Now’s your chance!!!_

She coughed. “Well... you see, um... I...”

“You...?”

Her hands clenched taut, trembling at her sides.

“I...”

Silence.

“Ann...?” he prompted, bobbing his head to the side.

Ann still said nothing. Crowds of people passed by, a few of them giving curious looks. Dearest lord. How was she going to confess with all these nosy people around?

Then, gently, he took her hand in his, finally making her look at him.

“Come on. Let’s head back,” he said, tugging her along with him. “It’s too noisy around here.”

“B-But—” she tried to protest, uncertain if the cafe would be an ideal place after all that transpired earlier.

“It’s okay.” He gave her a smile of reassurance. “It’ll just be me. Boss already closed the shop and will be leaving soon. So whatever you need to say will just be between us—if that’s the reason you’re so reluctant to say it here.”

Well... that made things a little better. At least they now had some privacy. Still didn’t make it any less intimidating though.

_Relax, Ann... Just say what you came to say and then leave. Easy enough..._ she tried to allay her skittish nerves, trying to recompose herself._ Maybe he’ll even give you a kiss too if he still likes you._

_ If_ he still liked her—that was the key word here.

* * *

“Would you like some coffee?” Ren asked after Sojiro left.

“Um, sure... Thank you,” she answered as she sat down at one of the booths, nervously clasping her hands on her lap.

As Ren began preparing the coffee, Ann waited in tense silence, recollecting her thoughts to try this confession one more time. She was still shaken up by the little mishap earlier, but at least Sojiro seemed pretty unfazed by it all, more entertained than confused if anything. Still, it was probably going to be awkward interacting with the cafe owner for the next couple of days. Ann still couldn’t get over confessing to the wrong guy, let alone a middle-aged man.

But that’s besides the point. It’s just Ren and her now—there shouldn’t be any other deterrents now.

After a while, Ren brought over their coffee at the table, taking a seat across from her at the booth.

“So...” Ren started, making Ann shiver a bit as she knew what was coming next, “...what did you want to tell me?”

Ann’s grip on the mug tightened.

“W-Well, um...” she stammered, feeling the heat rushing across her cheeks, “...y-you see... I wanted to tell you, um... I-I... I just wanted to say that, um... umm...”

This... was so much harder than she initially thought. And it shouldn’t be; he practically already made himself clear to her at the hospital those months ago—unless he changed his mind by now (because she was such a clumsy dunce at this kind of thing).

“Ann...?” he asked, snapping her out of her doubtful thoughts.

“Y-You know... that day..? When I was hospitalized...” she brought up, fumbling with her hands.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Well... you see...” she began, hoping this would be a good starter, “...there was something I got that wasn’t from the others...”

“Oh?” he said, leaning over the table with a hand under his chin. There was a curious look in his eye, and the corner of his mouth curled mischievously. “And... what was that exactly?”

Her head lowered in embarrassment. “R-Roses...”

Ann could not see his face exactly, but he was quiet for a brief moment before he finally replied, “So... do you know who brought them then?” There was a smirk in his tone.

“W-Well... about that... I was wondering if...” she paused, azure eyes tentatively meeting up with his. “...A-Apparently, they weren’t from everyone. They didn’t seem familiar with them when they noticed them in the room. A-And, w-well.. since neither of them had an idea where they came from, o-only one person comes to my mind. S-So... I was wondering if they were maybe from...” she trailed off, eyes slowly averting from his again.

“Yes. They were,” he answered without her finishing the question, making her blink up at him in surprise.

“Oh! Hahaha!” She let out a nervous laugh. “W-Well... that’s good...” she paused again, trying to come up with something else to follow it. “Just... wanted to make sure I didn’t have some weird stalker or something, haha!”

He didn’t say anything, letting her laugh some more. Boy... this wasn’t awkward at all.

Silence came between them again.

“So...” The smirk on his lips deepened. “Is that it? Or is there something else you wanted to say?”

Ann felt the redness on her cheeks deepening, her heart pounding so hard that it could burst any second.

“U-Umm...” she hesitated, now twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Well... There was one more thing I wanted to say...”

“Go on...” he encouraged her—a bit eagerly too. “Take your time.”

This was it. This was what she had prepared for. She may have been unsuccessful earlier when she lost the courage after embarrassing herself in the cafe, but she won’t lose it again. No. She wasn’t backing down and running away again.

_Come on, Ann!!! _she pushed herself. _Say it!!!_

“I... I-I just wanted to say that I... ummm.....”

_Don’t you _ ** _DARE_ ** _ chicken out of this again!_

“I just wanted to say...”

_What’s wrong with you!? Why’re you hesitating again!? He likes you! He _ ** _still_ ** _ likes you! He’s probably even anticipating you telling him right now—look at the way he’s looking at you!!!”_

“You...?” Ren said when she doesn’t say anything for a while, looking at her with that little smug expression on his face.

“I... I wanted to say...”

...

And then, Ann slammed her hands on the table.

“THANK YOU FOR THE ROSES!!!!” Ann yelled out abruptly. “That was very very _very_ sweet of you—I... I...” she stopped, losing composure the moment she saw that “Are you serious?” look on his face. It was at that moment she knew that she blew it again, now lamenting on how much of a fool she had made herself... _again_.

“O-Oh my god!!!” she gasped, shooting up from her seat. “I... I’m so sorry! I meant to say— I meant to say that— Wait!!! Let me start over!”

He cocked a brow. “What?”

“I... I messed up!” she exclaimed, heading toward the door. “B-But I’m not giving up!!! Let me try again—F-From the beginning!!!”

And she stepped on outside, before giving him a chance to question her, shutting the door behind her on the way.

“Ahh!! I’m an idiot!” She bonked herself on the head. “What was I thinking!? Now I made this a hundred times worse!”

But she couldn’t give up! She wasn’t going to let this chance go! She had to tell him. She just had to. It’s been too long, and he was leaving in a month!

“I... I love you, Ren...” she rehearsed to herself, doing a last minute practice speech. “After, everything we’ve been through, I really love you. And I’ve realized this a long time ago. I’m so sorry it took this long... but I just want you to know before you leave. I love you... I love you... I love you...”

She shook her head. “GAH!” she dreaded, ruffling her hair in frustration. “It’s still too corny and sappy! What am I going to do?”

Ann stopped. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly, regathering her thoughts and composure. When she finally regained the courage, she opened the door...

...only to find him standing right there in front of her.

“R-Ren!?!?” she shrieked, recoiling from the shock.

There was a coquettish look on his face. “What are you doing, Ann? Arguing with yourself out there?”

“Y-You...” Her face paled. “YOU OVERHEARD!?!?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Only bits and pieces. Besides... What’s ‘too corny’ and ‘sappy’?” His smirk deepened. “Tell me and I’ll be the one to judge.”

She wasn’t sure if he was playing dumb to mess with her, or if he was actually genuinely serious about the question.

He took one step closer to her, making her breath hitch in her throat. “So... Are you going to say it or not?

Okay. So maybe he _was _playing dumb.

“Well?” he said.

“Ren, I...”

He leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

“Go on... say it,” he whispered, almost in a taunt. “I’m waiting.”

Ann’s whole body shook. This was it. This was her chance. He was _right_ there. She was going to do it. She was going to say it now. No more doubts. No more hesitations.

Her head lowered. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.

And then...

“I love you...”

It was barely above a whisper.

“Pardon?” he asked, tilting the side of his head toward her.

“I love you...” she said again, a little louder, but still barely audible.

“Say that again?”

“Goddammit, Ren!” she cursed, snatching the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward her. “I love you!! I love you!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Get it now? Ugh!!!!!”

He smiled, looking very satisfied with himself. “Wow. You love me that much, huh?”

“Yeah! That’s right!” She let him go, jabbing a finger at his chest. “I love you! I love you! I really love you!!! I—”

And then, just like that, his lips were on hers, stunning her frozen. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as he circled his arms around her and pulled her closer, encasing her in an overwhelming warmth. Subconsciously bringing her hands upon his chest, she closed her eyes as she melted in his arms, basking in the moment as his soft, smooth lips caressed hers tenderly.

“Took you long enough...” he whispered to her as soon as they parted, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Almost thought you changed your mind...”

“I’m sorry...” she apologized, azure eyes filling with shame. “...so much had happened. I wasn’t sure when was the right time.”

He pecked her forehead. “Well... It doesn’t matter now. I’m just happy to finally hear you say it.”

She snuggled back into his arms. “I thought... it might’ve been too late.”

“Heh. I figured you’d come out clean eventually. Heh heh.”

“Hey!” She looked up at him, glaring. “Now is not the time...”

“But teasing you is fun,” he said with a doting smile. “Your reactions are so cute.”

“Whatever...” she mumbled with a blush, nuzzling her face against his chest. “just let me enjoy this moment a little longer...”

“Haha. Alright then...” He placed his hand on the back of her head, caressing it gently. “I missed you too, by the way.”

She looked up at him again, his comment reminding her about his departure next month. “Oh. That’s right...You’re leaving soon...”

“I am...” He laced his fingers through her wavy strands, brushing them downward. “...but I’ll come and visit. I’m only an hour away by train.”

“But still...” Ann replied, her eyes falling and becoming heavy. “I’d rather you be here by my side.”

“It’ll be alright,” he reassured with a smile. “I’ll contact you often... so you won’t miss me too much.”

“Ren...” She felt a lump form in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it, pulling herself together with an irritated groan. “Ugh! What’s wrong with me!? I came here to spend time with you!” she reminded herself, feeling even more frustrated. “I mean... you were gone for those months in juvie... I guess this long distance won’t be anything to me.”

He chuckled, drawing her back against his chest. “That’s the spirit, Ann. See? Everything will be alright.”

“You’re right... I guess I’m just worrying for nothing.”

There was silence between them as they remained this way for another moment, until Ann broke silence.

“Happy Valentines Day, Ren,” she said softly, nuzzling his chest again.

“Happy Valentines Day, Ann,” he said back, continuing to play with her hair.

Nothing was wrong. Everything was just right now. Being in his arms. Being with him like this. She couldn’t ask for a better Valentine’s gift...

...

Gift? Oh, right! The chocolate!

“Ah!” Ann immediately pulled away, the sudden motion confusing Ren. She scrambled back to the booth for her bag, rummaging through it for the box of chocolates she prepared for him. “I just remembered something—”

But then...

“OH MY GOD!!!!”

Ren jumped, her screech nearly giving him a heart attack. “W-What’s wrong?”

Ann turned to him with wide incredulous eyes.

“The chocolate!!!” she cried out in dismay. “I FORGOT THE CHOCOLATE!!!!”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ann… You’re so silly.
> 
> Yeah, I know. Ann waited quite some time to give Ren an answer—thank god he’s a patient boy here. But in her defense, a lot had happened during the course of those months, so she kinda had to put all her personal feelings on hold until things settled down.
> 
> I was originally going to leave the ending of Sweet Little Roses up to interpretation, but I had this idea in my head for a while and then thought, “Oh! Maybe instead of doing a separate one-shot, I could make this as a sequel to my first Persona 5 fanfic.” So yeah…That's what happened, haha!
> 
> If this ending is not to your liking, then feel free to have your own conclusion to the original story. If you like it… then yay! :3
> 
> Anyways... Thanks for reading everyone! Still have more ShuAnn ideas to come in the future :D
> 
> RVK


End file.
